O último desejo
by Toko Ferrera
Summary: Depois da derrota ás mãos de Pein, Jiraiya lembra-se do seu passado, onde falhou e triunfou. E lembra-se com carinho de Uzumaki Naruto. Uma homenagem minha á personagem.


_Naruto não me pertence, mas a Kishimoto._

**ATENÇÃO: **Caracter death, spoilers do mangá.

Fiz esta fanfic para o meu padrinho e para mim que era uma fã desta memorável personagem.

Para todos aqueles que adoram este grande ninja, pode ser sido um grande tarado, um chato de primeira. Mas ninguém pode negar as suas qualidades e a sua grande importância para o desenvolvimento e o crescimento de Naruto.

_

* * *

__Como seria bom se pudéssemos ignorar e deixar tudo de lado_

_Menos aquelas que realmente importam _

_Mas a realidade é duramente cruel_

_Nessas horas_

_Eu vejo sempre a sorrires_

_Quando fecho os meus olhos_

_Ah!...Até ao dia em que alcançar o sono eterno_

_Aquele rosto sorridente_

_Com certeza estará em mim_

Jiraiya sentia o coração a pesar cada vez mais, com as lembranças da sua luta anterior, sentia sonho e fraco. Mas negava fechar os olhos. Sabia que um dia iria morrer, mas não esperava naquela hora. Ainda tinha coisas para fazer, para realizar, para concretizar e para ver.

Como um flash, as lembranças e a sua vida passavam perante os seus olhos: o dia da sua graduação como ninja, quando conheceu a sua equipa e seu Sensei, a sua primeira missão, os horrores das guerras ninjas, o nascimento do seu sobrinho **(1), **o funeral do seu irmão **(1), **festas de aniversário, o dia em que foi nomeado um Sennin, a traição de Orochimaru, o encontro com Nagato, os dias em que treinou as suas equipas, a nomeação do seu aprendiz como Yondaime, o casamento de Minato e Kushina, o ataque de Kyuubi, o dia em que foi nomeado padrinho de Naruto e muitos mais outros.

Jiraiya viu que como homem falhara, vencera, triunfara, ganhara. Fez erros e sofreu por eles. Como humano teve sonhos e ambições. Como homem, teve medo de perder aqueles que mais amara. Como homem fez o melhor que pode. Havia coisas que Jiraiya arrependera e mais do que ninguém desejava voltar ao passado e remediá-las. Mas houve momentos que Jiraiya não arrependeu e que orgulhava deles.

Lembrou das suas falhas: foi incapaz de proteger o seu professor e aluno, não conseguiu impedir o seu melhor amigo, Tsunade nunca achara digno do amor dela. Para que valia ser um grande sábio se única coisa que fez foi desonrar o nome dos seus antepassados esculpidos nas montanhas de Konoha.

"_Não falhaste, lembra do bem que fizeste" _disse uma voz melodiosa.

Jiraiya abriu os olhos com dificuldade, uma luz dourada o envolveu e como fosse um genjustu, as suas lembranças surgiram, mas não as dolorosas, sim as que aquelas que orgulhara: treinara dois grandes homens, Minato e Naruto, ensinou-lhes como ser líderes, como lutar e como amar a sua vila. A sua existência deu esperança a Naruto e incentivou a ser um Hokage. Ele dera felicidade e conforto a Tsunade e mesmo que ela não o amasse como ele a amava, ele a fizera feliz e mais nada importava para além disso. Ensinou Naruto, dando-lhe a possibilidade de proteger as pessoas preciosas e resgatar o seu melhor amigo. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, sentiu orgulho.

"_Naruto_" o pensamento do menino fez que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios de Jiraiya. Ele desejou que vivesse mais tempo, ainda tinha tanto para dar e para ensinar a Naruto. Ele queria ver o adolescente crescer e tornar-se num grande ninja. Queria estar nos seus melhores momentos. Queria vê-lo a tornar grande e poderoso, não de força, mas de coração e mente.

"O meu desejo é que consigas concretizar os seus sonhos

Que tenhas tudo que desejes

Mesmo que isto valha muito esforço e sacrifícios

Quero que saibas que vale a pena

Acredita em mim

Porque sei que és forte

Vi-te

Nestes anos todos

A realizar façanhas fantásticas

O meu desejo é que sejas feliz

Que a vida seja generosa para ti

Sei que queixas que todos só sabem confundir e destruir a vida

Mas acredita quando digo que

És diferente

Porque ninguém mais do que ti sabe apreciar a vida

O meu desejo é que a Natureza sorria para ti

Que as flores da Primavera continuem a florescer para ti

Que o sol do Verão ilumine os cantos destruídos pelo Inverno

Que os ventos do Outono levem e limpem toda a mágoa

Que encontres conforto em dias Invernosos

Desejo que o Amor continue a sorrir para ti

Porque para isso foste tocado pela Sorte

Desejo mil e umas coisas sem fim

O meu desejo é que o seu coração nunca mude

Jamais

Porque ouvi algo

Que podes achar meio lamechas

É que um grande homem é aquele conserve o seu coração

Em dias de sofrimento para confortar aqueles que ama

Em dias negros para ser uma luz para aqueles que perdem na escuridão

Em dias nublados para aqueles que necessitam de sabedoria

Em todos os momentos

Para ti

E para aqueles que te rodeiam. "

Jiraiya sorriu ainda mais, por uns instantes, desejou ter um papel e lápis para escrever os seus desejos infinitos para um grande homem. Não…muitos papeis…ocorreu uma ideia excelente…a sua inspiração iluminou…era um historia de biografia, traições, amores, conflitos, tudo de bom num livro…como chamaria o seu próximo livro?...O Conto de Uzumaki Naruto… Perfeito.

Aqui jaz Uzumaki Jiraiya, o Sennin dos sapos

Um dos Sannin lendários de Konoha

Grande herói das Guerras Ninjas

Um poderoso ninja que herdou a grande vontade do Fogo

Discípulo dos Sapos Místicos

Aprendiz de Sarutobi, Shadaime Hokage de Konoha

Companheiro de Tsunade e Orochimaru

Irmão do Canino Branco

Um Hokage

Mentor

Irmão

Tio

Pai

Padrinho

Que encontres a felicidade

Parabéns

Naruto olhou melancolicamente para a campa:

-- Um grande homem, não? – Comentou uma voz por detrás de Naruto.

-- Tens razão, quem me dera que tivéssemos passado mais tempo juntos.

Naruto olhou para a mulher:

-- Não preocupes, Tsunade, ele estará sempre connosco. Sabes, ele é uma daquelas figuras brilhantes que nada, mesmo nada, pode romper a sua luz na escuridão. Eu acredito nele. Vou acreditar sempre.

Tsunade sorriu e deu um soco amigável no ombro de Naruto:

-- Eu sei. Mas acho que ele gostava mais que estivesses mais no seu escritório do que aqui.

Naruto vestiu o seu casaco laranja por cima do seu uniforme de ninja e depois olhou para a montanha onde a cara de Jiraiya estava esculpida ao lado de Tsunade:

-- Sim, afinal sou o Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha e nunca falho á minha palavra.

Depois Naruto levantou a mão e fechou-a num punho apontando para o seu mentor e padrinho:

-- Viste? Cumpri o nosso sonho. Por ti. Dattebayo!

Tsunade sorriu e abraçou-se a si mesma, Naruto começou a andar sob o olhar orgulhoso da antiga Gondaime de Konoha. Naruto atravessou os portões de Konoha e respirou pesadamente. O sol subiu iluminando a figura de Naruto, imponente, que erguia á frente de Konoha, pronto para proteger a vila e os seus habitantes. Afinal ele era Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, o ninja nº1 imprevisível de frente para trás e nunca voltava atrás.

_**Fim**_

_Uma homenagem minha á personagem Jiraiya_

* * *

Uma prenda de aniversário para o melhor Padrinho do Mundo

A minha primeira e única figura próxima a um pai

Parábens e muitas felicidades

e muitas, muitas e mais mil primaveras

para ti.

Sei que a fanfic pode parecer um bocado morbida

mas quero que saibas que

tudo tem um sentido figurado.

Um abraço da sua afilhada.

Notas:

A canção no ínicio da fic é uma canção de um ending de InuYasha.

**(1)** Há suposições nos fóruns e nas fanfics em inglês que Jiraiya era irmão de Hatake Sakumo e portanto tio de Hatake Kakashi, mas são só opiniões.


End file.
